More Than Charmed
by nelle-fang
Summary: A Young witch is in trouble and only the famous Leo Wyatt and Charmed Ones can help her. She has witnessed a terrible thing and is coming to the same fate if the Charmed Ones and Leo can’t help. After the terrible incident the young witch acquires a gif
1. Pain Again

**More Than Charmed**

**Ch. 1 Pain Again**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

This is after the episode where Wyatt shrinks his parents to protect them in 7th season.

_Summary: A Young witch is in trouble and only the famous Leo Wyatt and Charmed Ones can help her. She has witnessed a terrible thing and is coming to the same fate if the Charmed Ones and Leo can't help. After the terrible incident the young witch acquires a gift that she wishes not to have. Casey has gone through a lot and may not be able to handle what's to come. Read on to discovery how Casey Mitchell is more than charmed._

Two men and a girl are running down an abandoned street with two men chasing after them. The three come to a dead end. The girl turns to one of her companions with dark hair and light eyes about 5'9"and says "Brian we have to orb out of here."

"I don't think so" one of the men chasing them said. He had dark shoulder length hair and was wearing a tank top under a black leather coat. He then creates an energy ball, at the same time a dark lighter appears and is aiming his bow at the white lighter when the other boy throws a bottle at both of the demons. The demon with the energy ball throws one at the boy and one at the bottle. The young man flies back and lays motionless.

"Tyler!" the girl screams and she runs over to the man lying on the ground. "Brian help him!" She yells at her White Lighter and then the Dark Lighter hits him with many arrows. Brian falls to the ground grasping his stomach.

The dark lighter and other demons laugh "How are you going to save him now?"

"No Tyler you can't leave me." But it was no use, her brother was dead. "Ty?" she started crying and the demons laughed.

"Ooh maybe we should have let him die slower like what we did with her parents." The girl stands up and is extremely pissed off. "Uh oh little Casey is mad. What are you going to do? Fight us? You saw how we killed your parents. You're not powerful enough."

"I can do plenty actually," she says throwing them back with her telekinesis. She goes over to her White Lighter "Come on Brian we have to go."

"I can't the poison…" Brian started to say.

"It's too much for him to handle. He'll be dead in seconds." The Dark Lighter said while getting up. Casey then throws him against the wall.

"Please Brian I've lost every one. I can't lose you too."

"You won't, I promise." And he kisses her hand, and then is gone.

Casey felt something she never felt before. She felt power. She stood up and faced the demons that now have killed her entire family.

"Now you're the last of the Mitchell family. You'll be a treat." The blond demon said and then they all shimmer out.

Casey is on her knees crying when she remembers something Brian had told her "If you're in trouble and I'm not there to help you go to Leo Wyatt and the Charmed Ones". '_Wait Leo Wyatt the Elder who fell from grace to be with his family? That Leo Wyatt._' Then suddenly the demons are back and start throwing energy balls toward her. Two hit her, one in the stomach and one in the shoulder. She calls out as she falls "Leo I need you!" and suddenly orbs and disappears.

At the Manor

Piper and Paige are making breakfast when Leo and Phoebe holding Wyatt and Chris walk into the kitchen. "Hey sweeties" Piper says to her little ones and her husband.

"Hey" Leo says back and then kissing Piper.

"Well I have to get ready for work; Elise wants that advice for troubled families in today." Phoebe says then picks up a cup of coffee and starts drinking.

Paige asks "You need a lift?"

"Orbing or by car?" Phoebe asks back with a little giggle.

Paige squints her eyes at her sister and smiles, "Either one".

They all move to the living room to get the boys ready for school when they see blue lights then a girl fall onto their dining room table. They run over to her looking very confused. "What the hell happened?" Paige says.

Wyatt walked over to the girl lying on the table and healed her. The girl woke up and seemed very upset.

"I need to find Leo Wyatt." She says a little out of breath.

"He's here, but who are you." Paige said.

Leo looks at the girl and says "Don't worry Casey you're safe."

"You know my name?" Casey asks.

"Yeah I know your White Lighter, Brian. Can you tell me how you got here?"

"I orbed" she replied.

"Did Brian do that? Where is he?" Leo asks her. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Casey?"

**_I changed my story again to try to improve on it i hope it's better. Please let me know. R&R_**


	2. Powers Over Whelming

_**More Than Charmed**_

_**By: NelleFang-Slayer**_

**Ch. 2 Powers Over Whelming**

"How do you know her?" Piper asked her husband.

"Not now Piper, Casey where is Brian and why did he orb you here?" Leo asks the dazed and still tearful girl.

"Brian is … Brian was shot by a Dark Lighter and now…" the girl started to say when Paige interrupted.

"You have to tell us where he is so we can go heal him."

"You can't he's … dead." Tears started to roll down her checks again.

"Casey what happened?" Leo asked.

"We were attacked by two demons and this Dark Lighter came to help them." Casey answered back. "Tyler tried to protect me but they were to strong. Leo they killed both of them in front of me, like they were nothing. What am I going to do now Leo; they killed my entire family in a heart beat. How am I supposed to live without any family left?"

"Wait, if Brian is dead, how did you get here Casey?" Leo asked.

"I just yelled 'I need Leo' then I was hit by two energy balls and fell back and landed on this table." Casey replied.

"This is weird I never heard of this happening before. Paige orb me to Magic School I need to talk to the Elders." Leo said and Paige orbed out with Leo in hand.

"What are we going to do with her? Leo!" Piper yells after them.

"Sorry this was a bad time wasn't it?" Casey asked.

"Um yeah, you see there is a demon after us. We have our own problems right now with him." Piper said a little pissed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do." Casey said.

Phoebe had led Casey to the sofa. She was wondering where Leo is and how he knew this girl. She looked so sad and exhausted. "Do you need anything?" she asked the girl.

"No thank you. Can I ask you guys something?" Casey asked.

"Sure." Phoebe said smiling.

"Are the Elders any help?" she asked.

"Sometimes, they do have good information. It is just how they use it that concerns us." Piper said to the young witch.

"Yeah that's what Brian said. He didn't like them much because they wouldn't let him be part of my family, just our White Lighter; and they weren't much help to me a few years ago. How long does it take to get a few questions asked anyway?" Casey asked the sisters.

"Depends on what the answer is" Piper said as Leo and Paige was orbing in.

"Well what to you so long? Do They know how Casey got the power to orb?" asks Piper.

"Brian gave them to her" Leo said, "Somehow Brian passed his White Lighter Powers to her."

"Do the Elders know how he did that?" asked Phoebe.

"He touched my hands." Everyone looked at Casey. "That's how he did it. He just touched my hands. After he did it I felt warm in side, strong like I could take on those demons… but I couldn't. I just got my powers only two years ago and I'm still learning to be a witch." answered Casey.

Leo walked over to Casey and hugged her. "Don't worry the girls here are very good in that department." Leo said as he let her go.

"First we should look in the Book of Shadows to identify those demons. Then we will vanquish them and you can go on your merry way." Piper said.

"Piper!" Leo said with a raised voice.

"What? We have our own problems right now." Piper responded.

They all headed up to the attic where Casey identified the demons. "It says that they go after witch families." 'That's why they were still coming after us when my parents died.' Casey said the last part to her self.

"So that means Casey is next and they won't stop until they find her." Leo said. "Is there a vanquishing potion or spell?" Leo asks.

"Apparently it takes both". Piper answers back after looking at the Book. Phoebe and Paige leave to get the ingredients for the potion and Leo went to look after his sons. After they leave Casey walks over to the couch and sits down and puts her head in her hands, then the two demons from before shimmered in.

"AH, I see that Casey misses her family. Poor little girl" The spiked hair demon said. He makes an energy ball and is about to throw when Piper tries to blow them up. "I see you got help from the Charmed Ones. Now they will have to die too." the demon said.

Piper is ready to kick some ass when the second demon the one with long dark hair, throws a fire ball toward her. Casey jumps and catches Piper and they fall orbing down to the second floor right in front of Leo, Paige, and Phoebe. "How did you do that?" Paige asked.

"Not now. Demons!" Piper replies.

"Leo get out of here, you're in danger if you stay." Piper stated to Leo. As Leo gets his sons, Casey turns to the sisters.

"You guys have to get the spell while I distract them."

"We can't let you do that…" Phoebe started to say when the demons shimmer in. Piper pulls on her sisters' clothes for them to orb out.

"We don't know how you did that but you will die soon enough" the dark haired one said as the sisters orb out unnoticed. "Now where are the Charmed Ones?" He asked angrily.

"Lets us not worry about them Veries. Let us kill the last Mitchell first." The other demon said.

"You're right Kuzor. Let the hunt begin." Veries said smiling at his partner in crime.

"Sorry, I can't hang. I got to go" Casey said darting down the stairs.

The sisters hear commotion but are helpless until they have the spell and the ingredients written down. They hear another crash and orbed down stairs into the kitchen. They see Casey get kicked into the grandfather clock and fall unconscious. Then they see Wyatt orb in and touch Casey and orb out. "That's my boy" Piper whispered and Paige orbed Piper and Phoebe to Magic School.

Once they get to Magic School they see Casey with Wyatt on the sofa. Leo had just walked in. "You have one incredible son" Casey says.

"He gets it from his father" Piper says and Leo smiles. The sisters walk over to Casey and Piper sits next to her. Paige and Phoebe go off to make the potion.

"That was stupid of you to go up against those demons by yourself, and very dangerous." Piper says to Casey.

"I know, I guess I get that from my brother." Casey says looking sad again.

Leo rushes Paige and Phoebe out of the room to make the potion. Leo then took his sons to the nursery.

Piper sat down next to Casey still not sure if she should be trusted. "How does Leo know?" She asked the girl.

"He taught my White Lighter everything he knows. Leo always seemed to be distant when he was around my family, like he was missing something." Casey said back.

Then Phoebe and Paige came walking back in. "You made the potion?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Yes and no." Paige said.

"What does that mean?" Piper asks.

"We need the demon's blood as well as Casey's blood." Phoebe answers her sister.

"Alright then." Casey stands up. "Let's go hunting." And she orbs out.

"Okay she is getting really good at that." Paige said.

"Yeah but she is also going to get herself killed." Phoebe says back.

"So?" Piper asked.

"So? Piper she's an innocent." Phoebe said back.

"I don't trust her" Piper said as Leo walked back into the room.

"Well I do and she needs our help.

Piper finally agreed and the four of the orbed back to the manor, but they weren't the only people looking for Casey.

_**I have been editing this story to change it up a bit. Hope it is going good so far. Please let me know i would love feedback. Please R&R.**_


	3. The Decoy

**More Than Charmed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 3 The Decoy**

Leo and Paige orb in just as the two rogue demons appeared. Piper tried blowing them up but they were too strong. "Where's the girl?" Vereis said.

"Over here!" Casey yelled while sticking a knife into his gut, then scrapes the other demon. Kuzor hit her with a fireball and she was thrown out of the attic window. "Nice try" Casey said while orbing in.

"Since when did you have White Lighter powers?" The spiked hair demon said holding his gut.

"Since you killed Brian!" she yelled running at him again with a different knife. She didn't get him but he took the knife from her and stabbed Casey with it. Wyatt orbs in and puts his shield up around Casey and him.

"You little rug rat!" the Vereis howled. He started throwing energy balls at them.

"Hey you leave him alone!" Piper screams at them and tries to make them explode again. The demons turn around and face the Charmed Ones and Leo smiling. "Wyatt go to Magic school," Piper tells her son. Wyatt orbs Casey out and the demons chuckled and shimmered out.

"Come on we have to go and check on Casey." Paige says holds her hand out for the others to grab. They all orb back to Magic School and finds Wyatt in Casey's lap.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Leo roared at the teenager. Piper holds her husband back.

"Do you have their blood?" Piper asks.

"Yes, they're in these vials". Casey says back.

"You could have been killed" Phoebe says. The sisters went over to Casey and sat down. "But you got smarts. I'll give you that." Phoebe continued.

Casey smiles "Thanks, but I didn't get enough of the other demon's blood."

"Speaking of that why aren't you bleeding?" Paige asks.

"On that, well when I orbed in I had a spell on me so…" Casey started to say.

"So you wouldn't get hurt. What spell was that?" Piper asked.

"I made it up. I remembered that Tyler used to do that." Casey responded.

"Wow. That's pretty good." Piper smiles.

"Thanks, what kind of demons are we fighting? All I remember is seeing rogue demon. But who are they?" Casey asks.

"I think they were called Ku…zer, no Kuzor. And something that starts with a V?" Phoebe started to saying.

"Vereis. The other one was called Vereis. I don't recall what their actual powers are but they are upper level demons…" Piper stated.

"And they both can throw energy and fire balls." Casey continued.

"Well, I think Casey should get rest while the sisters find a way to help vanquish these demons." Leo says like a loving father.

"All right" Casey says back.

"And promise that you won't go hunting alone next time." Leo asks.

"I promise" Casey smiles back, and then leave to go to the nursery to take a nap with Wyatt and Chris.

"I'm worried about her." Phoebe says to sisters.

"Who? Casey? She'll be fine, she's strong. I know she can get past this." Leo responds. "Anyway she has someone to keep her going."

The sisters are confused by this answer but quickly dismiss it and focus on their plan to vanquish the demons.

Meanwhile

Casey gave a note to Wyatt and told him not to give it to Leo until she leaves. Casey had to go back to the place where her parents were killed to face her fear.

**_Sorry for the short chapter Let me know what you think so far. Please R&R._**


	4. Home Again

**More Than Charmed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 4: Home Again**

Casey orbed into her old house. It hadn't been used since her parents were killed. No one wants that type of house even if it has good land. '_Funny when we were living here everyone wanted it, including demons. Maybe, just maybe it could be home again. There are good memories, wonderful memories; but then there were also bad ones._' She starting walking into the family room and her eyes filled with tears.

'_Stop this Casey, get a hold of yourself. They're dead and they aren't coming back._' Casey thought as she was heading for the entrance hall. She looked down and saw two blood stains. She didn't want to look at it but she couldn't get herself to turn away. '_They didn't deserve this. No family does. I'll kill them, I promise._' She crouched down and touched were her parents dead bodies laid two years earlier. Casey remembers that day all too well.

"Casey, honey. Dinner is ready." Casey raced down to see her mom. "Sweetie I made your favorite."

Casey smiled, "Chicken Cordon Blue?" Her mother nodded. "And for desert?"

"For desert we have home made cheesecake." Her mom answered.

Casey's eyes sparkled. This was going to be the best birthday ever. Tyler bounded down the stairs when he heard that Casey was told what was for dinner. He smiled at his baby sister. "Here's your gift from me." Tyler said handing Casey a small box.

"Tyler what is it?" Casey said while opening her present. At this time her father and Brian was orbing in. Casey looked up holding a locket, a heart locket.

"Wow, Tyler it's so beautiful!" Their mom said.

Brian walked up to Casey and gave her a hug. "Happy 18th birthday Case.", then handed her a package.

Brian you didn't have to." Casey's mom said.

"Of curse I did, Joanne. Henry here helped me pick it out." Brian said.

Casey carefully opened the package. It was a journal and an expensive pen with her name on it. Plus ink refills for the pen. "Thanks Brian, I Love It!"

"Well let's eat before Casey opens her last gift." Joanne said leading them into the dining room.

"It smells really good mom." Casey said. '_This is definitely the best birthday ever._'

After dinner Casey was given her last gift. "A laptop computer! Thanks mom, thanks dad."

"It's for college. We both thought you would need one." Henry said to his daughter.

Later

Casey went up to her room to pack her things for Kirsten's house, when her cell phone rang. "Hey Kirsten. Yes, I'm packing right now. I'll be over at nine. Alright see you then." Casey closed her phone then put her backpack by her door. Casey looked around her room. Everything was very tidy and plan looking. Casey picked up her bag with clothes and her new computer then headed down stairs. '_I think I'll watch TV until it's time to go. That gives me an hour, until I have to leave._'

8:30 PM

Two demons had appeared and were attacking Casey's parents. Brian and Tyler were gone and she couldn't reach them. '_Damn those Elders!_' Casey thought. She decided to go help her parents as best she could with her new powers. Right as Casey reached the door the demons quickly stabbed her parents. "NO!" Casey screamed. The demons looked up smiling. They both ignited energy balls and threw them at her. At that same time Brian was orbing in and grabbed her and her bag.

Park

"Brian, where were you? I tried calling you, but you didn't show up. They killed my parents." Casey said starting to cry. Brian pulled her into a tight hug. Tyler ran over to them.

"I was with your brother. I thought everything was fine until I felt them die. So I came for you." Brian said holding Casey tighter.

Tyler pulled Casey from Brian and hugged her not wanting to let go. "I should have been there!", his voice sounded so full of rage.

"It's not your fault, either of you." Brian said. "We have to get somewhere safe. Just in case those demons come after us, but I don't think they will."

'_But_ _they did Brian and they took you and Ty away from me, forever._' Casey stood up and heading up to her old room. She hadn't slept in days. Once she got to her room she looked around. It was the same, nothing was moved. '_At least now I can have my stuff back._' She thought as she laid down and fell asleep.

_**This chapter was short for a reason, but it takes place at the same time as the next one so bare with me. I hope everyone has liked my story so far and I would be extremely happy if there could be some input on how I am doing. So please R&R. Thanks to everyoe who has read my story and especially to zillagirl84 for much appriciated fedback ever. I really would like reviews and it would convince me to put up the next chapter. Thanks again and fedback please.**_


	5. Discovering The Truth

**More Than Charmed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 5: Discovering The Truth**

_Takes Place the same time as Ch. 4_

_Meanwhile at Magic School_

Phoebe looked to her sisters and says "I'm worried about her. I have this feeling she's not telling us something."

Leo walks over and sits down next to Phoebe. "There is." Phoebe and Paige glare at Leo with an incredulous expression.

"What do you mean Leo? Do you know something that we don't?" Phoebe asks.

"I do know something, but I don't know if I should tell you. It's Casey's place to tell you not mine." Leo said protectively.

"I know you want to protect her Leo, but it could help her deal with the death of her family." Phoebe said.

"No, it won't it will make it worse. Casey nearly died once because of it, and now it might just push her over the edge." Leo stated looking at the sisters trying to get them to understand. Then Leo saw Wyatt orb into the room with something in his hand. "Wyatt, what are you doing?" Leo asked sweetly. Wyatt handed Leo a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Casey." Wyatt said then orbed out before more questions were asked.

Leo looked down at the paper his son gave him and opened it. "Oh no, Casey what are you thinking."

The girls looked at Leo very confused. "What's wrong?" Piper asks her husband. Leo gave the note to Piper and she read it out loud. 'I'm sorry I went against my promise, but I had to go. You see today is my 20th birthday, two years ago today my parents were killed and this morning the rest of my family was killed. I can't deal with this so I have gone to a safe place to think. Casey.'

"On her birthday, that's terrible. We have to do something, because what she is doing is suicide." Phoebe said standing up.

"You are given a chance to stop these demons. She knows what she is doing and if she needs someone Micah can talk to her." Leo said with confidence in what he was saying.

"Who's Micah?" Paige asked wondering who Leo was talking about.

"Micah is her boyfriend. He can protect her because he is also a witch." Leo answers. "I think Micah should be told so he can help her with the distraction while we get this potion together.

"That's a good idea just in case she is thinking about it." Piper said.

"I think the Elders can contact him so I'm going to do that, while you guys should concentrate on the potion. Alright?" Leo said and they nodded.

Leo smiled then left the room to contact the Elders. The sister went to work on the potion. Then Paige realized that they need more blood from one of the demons.

Leo told the Elders that Micah was needed to help Casey again. They agreed and sent a White Lighter to tell Micah to come to San Francisco. Micah arrived at the San Francisco Park and thanked the White Lighter for the lift. He then sat down on a park bench and waited for Casey. 'Casey, I'm here' He said to himself knowing that she will want to talk to him before the decoy mission.

_**I promise that the next chapter will be longer. It may take me a few days to get it ready so you may have to wait. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I would love it if you gave me some feedback to let me know if it is a good story or if i need to improve on something. Thanks for reading. Please R&R.**_


	6. Facing Fears

**More Than Charmed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 6: Facing Fears**

_Casey was walking through her house and was seeing her 18th birthday happening right before her eyes. See saw the gifts being opened and her family eating dinner. Then the demons showed up, and this time it was from their perspective. They were making jokes as they threw fire balls and energy balls toward her parents. Suddenly her parents charged the demons. At that same moment the demon pulled out their knives and shoved them into Casey's parents as she saw herself reach the hallway. Both screamed at the same time and the older Casey heard the demons laughed as they were igniting their energy balls as Brian appeared. _

Casey bolted upright in bed sweating and shaking all over. 'Why is this dream still haunting me.' She asked herself. 'I need help getting through this while the sisters get that potion ready' Casey started to remember that there was only one person who could help her now. "Micah!" Casey said as she raced to her bag that she had brought with her. In the bag was her journal that she was given by Brian. It was filled with lots of entries; from day to day activities, to spells. "Where is it?" She asked herself then stopped on a page. At the top it said _Finding Micah_.

Casey walked down into the kitchen area and sat down at the table. Looking over the spell she closed the book and put it into her bag. Once the bag was on her back she said the spell aloud. "_Bring me to the person to tell me what to do. He is the one, he is my glue. I need his help as well as love; I need the truth that comes from above. Only Micah is the key, and the only one I need to see." _Then in twirling white lights she disappeared.

Park

A man sitting on a bench saw a twirl of lights then a girl appeared. He smiled as she turned around. "I was waiting for you" he said standing up.

"They told you, didn't they?" the girl said back. She went over to the man and hugged him. "I have missed you so much, Micah."

"I've missed you too, Casey. And yes the Elders told me." Micah replied.

"Elders? I thought the Charmed Ones told you." Casey said raising her voice.

"Well sort of. Leo asked the Elders to send a message to me. A friend of mine, a White Lighter, told me." Micah said looking down into the love of his life's eyes. They were full of sadness. "You do know what you're doing is suicide?"

"Yeah, but I have to protect other families from the same fate." Casey answered. "I just don't want anyone going through what you and I did."

"I understand. How are you holding up?" Micah asked.

"Just peachy; I mean today was the second time I couldn't save my family." Casey said as tears filled her eyes.

"It's not your fault, you know?" Micah said holding Casey's hand.

"I know; I just can't believe they're gone. Everyone is gone." Casey said back.

"I'm not. I'm still here with you, like I promised." Micah said with a smile.

"I've missed you so much." Casey said hugging Micah not wanting to let go.

Micah smiled and just held Casey like he used to before this whole ordeal. "Casey, do you have a plan on how to distract the demons?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Not really. I was just going to wing it." Casey said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it's good to know you haven't changed a bit." Micah said hugging her once more.

"But I still have. Every since you left I have been missing something and I never want to feel that way again." Casey said sounding a little sad.

"I won't leave you ever again, but you know I had to because of…"

"…Because They asked you to." Casey said finishing his sentence. "Why do you always do what They say?"

"Because Brian asked me to." Micah responded. Casey got quite and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just miss them too." Casey said then laying in Micah's lap. He started stroking her head just loving the quite.

The Charmed Ones and Leo orb in to see the cuddling of the two young witches. "Quite a guy you have there." Phoebe said as the group walked up to the young couple.

Casey pushed herself off of Micah and turned to look at the sisters and Leo. Casey smiled, but feeling very embarrassed. "I'm guessing the potion is done then?" Casey asked.

"Not quite, we still need more blood." Paige replied.

"Where did you go Casey?" Leo asked

Casey put her head down remembering why she went to her house. "I went home, or what's left of it. I went walking down memory lane."

"Do you feel any better?" Leo asked trying not to seem cruel.

"I know now why I haven't been able to fight well against these demons. I'm distracted by the past and I'm not. Not any more." As she said this she looked down at her boyfriend, the one who was always there.

Micah smiled at Casey then squeezed her hand. 'She's ready know, more than she will ever be.'

"We can't rush into this because Zanku might have joined in the game." Piper said getting everyone's attention.

"I don't think Zanku would join them. They aren't on his side." Micah remarked.

"How do you know? For all we know, Zanku is behind this whole attack just so we are involved." Piper said sounding a little bit angrier.

"Wait, Piper I think he's right. This isn't what Zanku would do. He knows we can vanquish these demons and he doesn't care. He is just getting time to make a plan." Leo said trying to calm down his wife. Of course it didn't work very well.

"Great! Then when he does come after us he CAN kill us!" Piper yelled then blowing a hole in the park ground. Piper didn't seem to care that she just removed the grass from the ground, she was too pissed off.

"Piper you have to control yourself; if you don't the demons will just have the upper hand." Leo said calmly and more White Lighter like.

"Too late we already have an upper hand." said Kuzor igniting a fire ball and hitting Paige in the right shoulder. Then Veries shimmered in and threw an energy ball toward Leo.

But Paige was faster "Energy ball!", and bounced the energy ball back to its owner with a quick jester.

Just barely reacting to the energy ball it nicked his left arm. "Stupid witches!" Veries yelled. "You will die soon enough." Then both of the demons shimmered out.

"Not before you." Piper whispered.

**_Hope you like where I'm going with this so far. Please i need feed back to know how I'm doing. Please R&R. Thanks._**


	7. Accumulating Plan

**More Than Charmed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 7: Accumulating Plan**

**_Sorry for the late chapter but i got stuck. Hope you enjoy it. Please reveiw if you like it or not. I love input._**

"So what are we going to do now? They seem to be one step faster than us." Paige said grumpily.

"Keep them thinking were are steps behind them." Leo said.

"Leo? What are you talking about?" Piper questioned her husband.

"Magic School first, explanation later," Leo answered. "We will go first then Paige will come back for Casey and Micah because I jus want to make sure the demons aren't tracking her threw her orbing ability; so that means for you to stay here, okay Casey."

"Yes Leo, we won't budge." Casey replied to Leo's orders.

Paige nodded and the Charmed Ones and Leo orbed out. Casey looked over at Micah. "I also have a plan but I don't want them involved." Casey said.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"Something you're not going to like." Casey replied.

_-Magic School-_

The sisters and Leo suddenly orbed into Magic School. Piper let go of Paige's hand and faced her husband. "What are you up too?" she questioned.

"Wait a minute Piper. Paige you can get the other two now." Leo said. Paige nodded orbing out.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" Piper growled sounding a bit annoyed.

"Please Piper just wait until Paige brings Casey and Micah here." Leo responded.

"Fine!" Piper grunted, folding her arms and putting a scowl on her face.

The Paige orbed in with Casey and Micah. "So Leo, what's this crazy talk about?" Paige questioned her brother-in-law.

"We have to let them believe they are able to win a fight with us, but not easily." Leo replied.

"Okay Leo, you're not exactly making any sense." Phoebe told him.

"We have to face them, the demons, and look and act like we have been beaten and have to escape." Leo said.

"I don't think it will work sweetie." Piper said trying to be comforting.

"Why not?" Leo said sounding a little outraged.

"I just don't think …" Piper started to say.

"… No, it's exactly what we will do." Everyone looks at Casey.

"What are you trying to get at here, Casey?" Paige asked.

"The perfect plan is what I'm getting at." Casey replied with a smile on her face.

_-Rundown Warehouse-_

"We need to get to the girl now! I'm tired of waiting. I've waited two years to kill that witch." Veries growled at his friend.

"Will you shut up! I've waited just as long as you. Anyway I have a great idea that might solve all our problems." Kuzor replied.

"And what would that be?" Veries hissed.

"We kidnap the witch." Kuzor vigorously said.

"We can't get near her with the Charmed Ones around her and besides if we do get her she would just orb out. She is a White Lighter remember." Veries said.

"That is why we take her when she is sleeping." Kuzor responded.

"Kuzor, how are we supposed to pull that task off?" Veries asked.

"Trust me Veries, just trust me." Kuzor answered back.

Veries smiled and nodded his head. The two demons shimmered out.

_-Magic School-_

"So what do you guys think?" Casey asked with a concerned look on her face. She wasn't sure if they would agree. She just had to hope for the best.

"Actually that might work." Phoebe exclaimed.

"But how are you…" Paige was asking.

"Don't worry I already have an idea for that just leave it to me." Casey replied. "Just remember that you are positively ready."

"No problem. I can't wait to get back to our almost normal lives we have." Piper said looking at her husband and smiling. Leo smiled back.

"Well if it works you won't have to worry about those demons again." Casey smiled. "We should get back to your house." They all agreed and orbed back to the manor for the next part of their plan.

_-Manor-_

The Charmed Ones, Leo, Casey, and Micah orbed into the living room of the Halliwell Manor. Casey went straight to the couch to sit dawn.

"Are you sure it will work?" Leo asked the young witch.

Casey looked up at Leo. "To tell you the truth, no." Casey replied.

"That's what I'm worried about." Piper announced. Her sisters also looked very concerned.

"I'm sure it can work, we just have to try." Micah said.

"Well lets hope trying will be good enough and not get us killed." Piper said as the two demons shimmered in.

"I think not." Kuzor smirked and then threw an energy ball at Casey hitting her square in the chest knocking her over and unconscious.

"Casey!" Micah screamed.

The demons were too fast and shimmered out before Piper could do the little damage she could do. Then suddenly the demons shimmered in right behind them and took Casey leaving with an evil smile on the smug faces.

"Now are we going to do?" Piper asked her husband.

_-Dark Alleyway-_

"Don't hurt her Veries I want her in good condition and awake when we kill her." Kuzor told his friend.

"I agree. That will be more satisfying than just killing someone who won't show emotion when killed. What fun would be that?" Veries replied.

"Exactly. All we have to do is wait for Princess here wakes up." Kuzor said.

_-Manor-_

"So how are we going to get Casey?" Micah asked.

"What about scrying?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

"But we don't have anything of hers." Paige answered.

Micah sighed 'this wasn't what you meant was it?' he asked himself. He walked over to the spot on the couch Casey was sitting and sat down. He put his head in his hands but noticed something on the floor. 'A rag with blood on it? Where did this come from?' Micah said to himself. He picked it up and got the others attention. "Guys I think this might be Casey's" he said handing the rag over to Piper. "Would this be able to help you find her?"

"She knew that they were coming all along and didn't tell us. She probably left this to help us get to her." Phoebe said.

"I just hope we can get to her in time." Piper said and went over to the map. She picked up the crystal and touched it to the wet blood on the rag. Piper then started scrying hoping it wasn't too late.

_**Please Reveiw. :)**_


	8. Charmed And Dangerous

**More Than Charmed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 8: Charmed And Dangerous**

**_Sorry for the wait. I would love input of any kind. I don't own Charmed(I forgot to do this before, I own Casey and Micah)._**

Casey was finally coming around but the demons were to busy discussing how to kill her. Casey kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't disturb her captures. She tried so hard not too move but she was cold and uncomfortable that it was hard. Casey then realized pain in her chest and remembered that she was bleeding. She just kept her eyes shut and started to say something under her breath, "Paige? Can you hear me?"

-Halliwell Manor-

Phoebe was scrying for Casey while Piper got the potions together. Paige suddenly had an unusual face and Leo tilted his head and asked, "Paige? What is it?"

She just put her hand up to get him to stop talking. She looked as if she was trying to listen to silence. Piper walked in confused of why Phoebe had stopped scrying and looking at Paige.

"Paige?" Piper asked. Then Paige turned to her sisters.

"Casey." She replied.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Casey just contacted me." Paige said.

"How are you able to do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well actually, all White Lighters can sense each other when they both focus hard enough." Leo answered.

"And why didn't you say that before?" Piper questioned her husband.

"Paige had to figure that by herself." Leo replied.

"Well, I just did and Casey told me that the demons will wait until she is awake to kill her; so she is not going to move until we are ready to strike. She will then call for me, so we kind find her." Paige told them.

"Then why did we need the towel of blood for?" Micah asked Leo.

"Because she also just realized what she is capable of with her having White Lighter powers." Leo replied.

"Well we are ready, right?" Micah asked.

"All we need is a little more blood from those demons and we are good to go," Piper said.

"I thought we got enough blood to vanquish them." Micah said.

"I just want to be sure will get rid of these guys once and for all." Piper responded.

"So does that mean we are ready then?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

"I guess it is all up to Casey." Paige said. She closed her eyes and focused on connecting with Casey. She reached out but didn't get anything. Her facial expressions went from serious to very concerned.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I can't get to her. I don't know if she can hear me." Paige replied.

"Maybe you are and she just can't hear you." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked Leo.

"Did you have the same feeling you had when you were connected before?" Leo said.

"Yeah. Why?" Paige replied.

"Then it means she is in trouble." Leo said.

-Dark Alley-

Casey was kicked in the stomach many times. The demons were taking turns hitting her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe; she didn't even have the strength to respond to Paige's call. She suddenly felt all her bravery disappears and was a scared teenager again like that night two years before, when she first meet the two demons. All she could do was listen to Paige's call for her.

"Casey!" is all she could hear over and over again, but Casey still couldn't respond to Paige. She was frozen in fear not knowing what to do. Then she remembered what she had to do, 'I have to keep others from getting their family destroyed because of them. I had made a promise and I intend to keep it.'

Casey picked herself up and wiped off the blood away from her jaw. The demons just smiled loving that their victim was fighting back and that they were going to finally have some fun. Casey used her power of telekinesis to push the demons back but they were ready. The demons with no shirt had shimmered right behind her and stabbed Casey. "Paige!" She screamed.

Kuzor pulled Casey's head up by the hair, "You were the reason why we came to your house to kill your family in the first place." He told her and laughed. He then threw her back against the wall and she fell to the ground not able to get up. Then bright blue lights appeared with the Charmed Ones and a young man who stood between Casey and the two demons.

**_I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Please reveiw it means a lot to me. Sorry for the short chapter i will do my best to make the next one longer. Thanks for reading. :)_**


	9. Life And Death

**More Than Charmed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 9: Life and Death**

_**Sorry for the long wait and thanks to those who have reviewed and gave me great ideas and thoughts. Here is the late and second to last chapter of More Than Charmed. Enjoy.**_

_**PS I don't own any charmed character only Casey, Micah, Kuzor, and Veries.**_

Bright white lights appeared and Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Micah saw Casey getting kicked over and over again by the demons. Piper used her exploding abilities again and again to try and get the demons away from Casey. Paige and Phoebe ran over to her while Micah helped Piper.

"Casey, are you alright?" Paige asked.

"So far. I'm sorry I couldn't answer you before." Casey answered.

"It's okay we're here now." Paige said.

Suddenly Piper and Micah were thrown into a dumpster and it didn't look to good for anyone. The demons just laughed thinking they were winning.

"I told you Casey, you were always the target. You were meant to suffer for a long time before we were aloud to have the pleasure to kill you." Kuzor said. "Your stupid family was just a bonus. We didn't have to kill them, but it sure was delightful."

Casey's eyes darkened and strength came to her. "Well, I will have fun kicking your sorry asses to hell!" Casey yelled using her powers to throw the two demons back. "You see before I let the Charmed Ones kill you I'm going to enjoy torturing you for a …BIT!" Casey said throwing them up against the wall.

Piper was about to throw the potion at the demons but Paige stopped her. "Not yet Piper; she needs this." Paige said and Piper nodded in agreement and lowered her arm.

Casey started to move faster and was able to get some kicks and punches in without getting hit by and energy or fire ball.

"This is getting tiresome." Kuzor said to his friend and shimmered out, followed by Veries.

Casey stopped out of breath, "Hiding from a wounded little girl are we? How pathetic. You only were able to kill my family because of luck because you clearly don't have the skill to kill me. You don't have any POWER!" Casey screamed the last word.

"Shh Casey. We don't want them mad." Micah said.

"Them mad? Please, I'm the one who's mad and I'm the one who will get the P.L.E.A.S.U.R.E. of killing them." Casey responded.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other both in shock and in sadness, knowing how the young witch was feeling.

"We should get you back to the Manor before they come back." Piper said to Casey.

"No we are way too close to give up now. I'm not leaving." Casey said back.

"Sweetie, you are hurt and aren't thinking straight. We have to get you to some place safe." Micah replied.

"I'm not leaving until they are DEAD!" Casey screamed with a huge stream of tears rolling down her face.

Paige walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Casey. "We will get them, I promise; but our first priority is you and only you right now." Casey looked up at Paige with red eyes and bruises all over her face.

"I can't Paige, not yet. I need them dead now. I don't think I could take another day knowing I could have killed them now." Casey replied.

Casey started to walk away from Paige when a Dark Lighter showed up. "Dear Casey, still depressed I see. How wonderful." He pointed his crossbow at Paige and fired. Casey knew this was coming and jumped in front of it and landed face down on the ground. "Hm, I guess I will have to try again." And the Dark Lighter did only to be vanquished with his own arrow by Paige.

They all ran over to Casey, "I think it's now time to go." Piper said right when the two rogue demons shimmered in again.

"Leaving so soon? But the fun was just about to begin." Kuzor said hitting Piper square in the chest with a fire ball.

Phoebe levitated to front kick Veries but he was ready for her and grabbed her leg and swung her into a wall. She landed unconscious. Veries then threw an energy ball toward Paige only to be deflected by Casey and it turned back towards him. But Veries dove out of the path of the energy ball and got up with a smile. "I do love when they fight back. Don't you Kuzor?" he said.

"Definitely, it makes the kill even more rewarding." Kuzor replied.

This outraged Micah and he attacked the demons, or at least he tried. Kuzor saw Micah charging and threw an energy ball into his stomach which blasted Micah into a wall and onto the floor not able to get back up. Casey had had enough and stood up against the sisters' wishes.

"You have taken so much from me, but I won't let you take anything more." Casey said walking towards them. "It's time to show you my true power when you piss me off."

Kuzor could feel her power growing, "This isn't possible. You were shot with a Dark Lighter's arrow. Your power should be decreasing not growing stronger."

Casey smiled, "You think a little arrow would be able to stop me. You are dumber that I thought." Casey now took out a knife and stuck it in each demon before they knew it. It was so fast that even the Charmed Ones didn't know what was happening. Casey then stepped back and gave the bloody knife to Piper.

Piper place the blood into the vile holding the vanquishing potion and then threw it at the demons. There was smoke and the sisters grabbed each others hands and started to chat the spell. "Take these demons from our sight, with great haste so they can't fight. Take from them the strength they nee; make them hurt and make them bleed. Give them pain that they have brought, and bring us peace that we have sought." The demons then bursted into flames and screamed until they exploded into nothingness.

"They are gone. They are finally gone." Casey said before falling to the ground.

"Casey? Oh no, guys I don't think she is going to make it." Leo said.

"We have to get a White Lighter down here to heal her." Paige said.

Micah leaned down to Casey and started holding her hand. "Be strong my love. You can't give up now."

"I love you Micah. I always will." Casey said and before she blacked out she saw wonderful lights surrounding her and then it was dark.

**_Hope you liked it. Please Review._**


	10. An Angel

**More Than Charmed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Ch. 10: An Angel**

**_Here is the last chapter of More Than Charmed. Enjoy. PS I don't own any charmed character only Casey, Micah, Kuzor, and Veries._**

Casey opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom she wasn't familiar with. Her head was still spinning and she was very confused. Casey didn't exactly remember what had happened after she called for Paige after she was stabbed. That part of the battle was a little blurry. The bedroom door had been opened in walked Phoebe, Paige, and Piper.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"Confused and a little dizzy." Casey answered.

"Well you did get a little beaten up yesterday." Piper said.

"How long was I out?" Casey asked the sisters.

"A while. You are just lucky a White Lighter was sent when you were dying. We almost lost you." Paige said.

"So I have a new White Lighter?" Casey said.

"Yes, but I think you two already meet." Piper replied.

And then the three sisters moved away from the doorway to show a beautiful young woman with dirty blond hair and was about 5'7" tall. She was wearing a huge smile on her face, "Hi Casey. It has been a long time." She said.

"Kirsten. How did you…" Casey started to say.

"Become a White Lighter? It was my destiny and no I didn't die. I was just given the chance to help people." Kirsten replied.

Casey jumped out of the bed and ran over to her old friend and hugged her. "I have missed you so much." She said.

"I have missed you too Casey." Kirsten said.

"Well I think it's time for breakfast." Piper said with a smile and they all went down to eat breakfast.

After breakfast Casey, Micah, and Kirsten had to go. Not of course before Micah proposed to Casey and he promised to marry her when ever she was ready he didn't care how long the engagement was as long as he would become her husband. Casey had decided to wait at least a year or so to become more acquainted with her duties and Micah again, but promised to invite all of the Halliwells to the wedding. She even told Wyatt that he was to be the ring bearer and he got excited. They all said goodbye and promised to keep in touch and they were gone in beautiful white lights.

"Now all we have to do is vanquish Zanku," Piper said. "And we will finally get back to our 'semi-normal' lives."

_**Sorry for the shortness but it was the only way I could end it. Please tell me what you think of the story over all. Thanks to all who have reviewed and has sent me any input it has meant a lot to me. Please be sure to check out my other stories:**_

_**From Mutant X- Only Way In, A Friend's Return, and Unknown Past Unknown Future.**_

_**From Underworld- Fugitives**_

_**From Rent- Guardian Angel**_

_**And I have poems also so please check them out and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
